Patched Up
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Jade may have been able to patch up her injuries, but she could never patch up insecurities, not when they would always be there. Sometimes he said things he doesn't mean, a joke even, but your insecurities get the better of you... One-shot. Bade from fluff to pain. Rated T...forgot to change the rating inside, despite the lack of swearing. Set After Brain Squeezers


Patching Up

Summary: Jade may have been able to patch up her injuries, but she could never patch up insecurities, not when they would always be there.

Rating: T for a bit of language on Jade's part…and a little from Beck

Pairing: Bade

AN: Brain Squeezers made me laugh when Jade sabotaged Tori, but made me sad when she got hit with a gigantic car battery and Beck got smashed in the ribs with a bowling ball on a stick… ;_;

But this is a cute Bade idea, so read and review!

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Driving home after Brain Squeezers was interesting, Beck could hardly move his ribs and he was itchy all over and Jade had the largest migraine in the world, and multiple scratches from the bunches of dishes that had fallen on her. She would never look at fine China the same way again.

Jade turned her head, stifling a stiff groan as her eyes fell to his straight form, his teeth clenched tightly. "Beck," She murmured softly. He was still a bit angry at her for sabotaging Tori like she did. "You okay?"

Beck didn't stutter, "No." She frowned.

"Are you still mad at me for sabotaging Tori, because if you knew-" He rose a hand and stopped her, staring at her with a pained expression.

Beck shook his head, "I'm not angry at you," His hand flew to his ribs, a ragged breath escaping his lips, "My ribs just really hurt." She stared at him, before pausing and chuckling a little, feeling a bit relieved, but her old worry shifted to worry for his well being.

"Drive - faster." She said, rubbing her temples to try and stop the pounding headache that was trying to break her cranium.

Once they did finally arrive at Beck's RV, Jade got out, despite her own injuries, and helped Beck out of the truck, letting him lean on her as she carefully held him, not wanting to jerk his ribs.

She knew that walking was a challenge for him, considering his ragged breath and his pained expression; it hurt him almost as much as it hurt her to watch.

Jade pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, opening the door effectively with her foot and helping him inside. Gently pressing on his chest, he laid back with a groan.

"Jade!" He yelped as he fell back, jerking his ribs a little.

"Shh," She pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm going to fix you up." She stated simply, an indignant expression in her eyes as she got up, popped in two Aspirins, pulled out a bag of peas from his fridge [What teenage boy had peas in his fridge?], and got some bug bite medicine from his bathroom [She didn't know what bugs had bit him, but they looked bad].

Jade returned, sitting carefully beside him and setting the things beside her, resting his head in her lap and stroking his hair carefully. She was glad he had grown it out.

"Just relax." She squirted a bit of the medicine into her hand, her fingers nimbly sliding over his chest, rubbing it in, her fingers ghosting carefully over his tender ribs [Which had changed a terrible purple and black hue].

His shoulders eventually relaxed and he relaxed against her, letting her soothe his aches. She moved her hands up his arms, rubbing them into his biceps, sliding them down his arms in swift, smooth motions.

A small groan escaped his lips, because it felt nice to be baby-ed like this, he would never admit it, but he was always the one coddled in the relationship. When Beck was sick, Jade was there to take care of him. He only ever vented his problems to her, he let her fix him up when he got hurt sometimes, and she was so…sweet.

Jade was more then what was seen. She wasn't a scary girl [Well, she was], she was a good listener, a beautiful, kind girl. She was his beautiful kind girl.

"I love you," He murmured softly, cutting off his thoughts. A small smile twitched the corners of her lips upward, and she slid her hands to intertwine with his.

"I love you too." She leaned down, pressing an upside down kiss to his lips, which earned a chuckle. He didn't have to pull it out of her, of course, that probably was the Aspirin talking.

"But I'm still itchy," He muttered against the kiss, Jade laughed and ruffled his hair.

"And my head still hurts." She leaned back, her fingers running idly through his dark locks, smoothing out the snarls and bringing some order to it. "You want some pain killers?" She asked, leaning her head against the wall.

Beck shrugged, which he probably shouldn't have done, but suppressed the urge to groan. "Never works anyway."

Jade frowned, "Anything you want me to do?" Beck rolled his eyes up to stare at her, raising a brow.

"Like what?" He was as curious as to what she had in mind.

Slowly lifting his head off of her lap, and propping it on a pillow; Jade got up and kneeled down next the bed, as he turned his head to look at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a slight laugh, but stopped because it hurt to move his lungs more then necessary.

"Fixing you." She said, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on one of his bug bites, he watched her, perplexed. The touch had been feather light and made a ticklish feeling appear in the pit of his stomach.

He knew her game now.

She sped up, layering soft kissed on each of the bites spread across his chest, which actually in turn made the pain and itch go away, and instead he focused on the soft feel of her lips on his skin.

Jade watched with a smirk, trailing up his chest, her kisses trailing up to the ones on his neck, earning an appreciative cross from his lips.

"Jade," He mumbled, a sliver of her name whispering out.

"Hmm?" She hummed, kissing along his jaw line, suckling on the soft skin she found.

"That tickles." Jade leaned back with a snort, staring at him with a bemused expression.

"Well, I knew that, duh. I know you like the back of my hand." She folded her arms, resting her chin on the top of her arms and grabbing his hand, absently folding their fingers together, smiling.

Beck chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Aspirin really works wonders on you." And her smile fell right off. She released his hand and stood up, gathering her jacket and things, wincing as the jacket pressed into the sore cuts layering her shoulder blades.

Beck frowned, bending up onto his elbows. "Jade, where are you going?"

"To my house." She answered simply, refusing to look at him, anger flaring inside of her.

"Why?" He asked. "You hate it there."

Jade laced up her boots, before opening the door and turning to him once more, "Yeah? So? At least I'm going somewhere where I'm not just liked because I'm drugged up."

Then it hit him, "Jade, I didn't-" He was cut off by a slamming of the door and a long thought process of what did he do wrong?

[OoOoOoO]

Jade stole Beck's car keys, driving his truck home. Apparently, she didn't know him like the back of her hand, because he still said things like that.

She shook her head, wiping at the reminisce tears with the back of her arm. She couldn't help but feel a bit hurt about his choice of words.

_Beck chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Aspirin really works wonders on you."_

The sentence echoed in her head darkly. Is that what he truly thought? That she would only be kind and sweet when she was doused with plenty of pills?

Her PearPhone buzzed and she pulled it out, there were a few texts from Beck, she left them unanswered, she didn't need his reassurances right now, not when he said the truth.

[OoOoOoO]

"Come on, come on." But once against Beck sighed disappointedly. After his multiple array of texts, he was not trying phone calls but every single one went straight to voice mail.

He finally realized what had made her go so wonky.

"_Aspirin really works wonders on you."_

He had said and she had taken it the wrong way, it was a joke, just a little nudge at how sweet she was being, but he had never meant it. He would never mean it.

Beck sighed, resting his head in his hands no matter how much it pained his ribs.

Jade may have been able to patch up her injuries, but she could never patch up insecurities, not when they would always be there.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Beck makes jokes at her, and you can tell she's in pain, right? She patches him up sweetly and he finds something…different about it. This took an unusual turn, but I found it interesting. It showed fluffy Bade, but it tricked you. I think this fits Bade.

~Nat


End file.
